Day 9: 11:00am-12:00pm
| code = 9AFF01 | author = Manny Coto & Evan Katz | director = Jon Cassar | rating = }} "Set and shot in London, the suspenseful event series once again will follow the exploits of heroic Jack Bauer (Kiefer Sutherland), as he attempts to thwart an unthinkable terrorist attack that could change the world forever. Retaining the real-time, nail-biting, fast-paced format with split screens and interweaving storylines, the highly-anticipated series also stars Mary Lynn Rajskub, Kim Raver and William Devane reprising their original roles. Newcomers to the series include Yvonne Strahovski, Benjamin Bratt, Tate Donovan, Giles Matthey, Gbenga Akinnagbe and Michael Wincott." Synopsis 11:00:00 The following takes place between 11:06am and 12:00pm Events occur in real time 11:06:00 11:11:30... 11:11:31... 11:11:32... 11:15:47 11:17:22 11:18:13 11:19:26 11:24:24... 11:24:25... 11:24:26... 11:28:18 11:30:35 11:36:33... 11:36:34... 11:36:35... 11:40:50 11:48:51... 11:48:52... 11:48:53... 11:53:48 11:54:43 11:56:42 11:59:57... 11:59:58... 11:59:59... '12:00:00' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross (credit only) * with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring *Colin Salmon as General Coburn *Ross McCall as Ron Clark *John Boyega as Lieutenant Chris Tanner *Joseph Millson as Derek Yates Co-starring *Michael Bodie as Lieutenant Peter Dennon (as "Lieutenant Dennon") *Christina Chong as Mariana *Thomas Christian as TAC Agent Nash *Mark Holden as CIA Security Guard *Rashid Phoenix as Agent Miller *Arkie Reece as Polygraph Tech *Jonah Russell as British Officer *Branko Tomovic as Belcheck *Nigel Whitmey as Major Shepherd *Max Wrottesley as Agent Dean Uncredited Production staff Background information and notes *This episode introduces a new 24 title card unique to Live Another Day as well as a slightly different designed text for on-screen crediting. Production *This is the premiere episode of 24: Live Another Day and the first new 24 episode to air since the series finale on . *The episode, but not the second part, was screened at a Fox premiere event at the Intrepid Sea, Air & Space Museum in New York City on . *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **UK: *** on Sky1 (simulcast) *** on Sky1 (official) **France: May 6, 2014 on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: May 6, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: May 6, 2014 on Sky Atlantic **Greece: May 6, 2014 on Fox **Asia: May 6, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: May 6, 2014 on Jack City **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox **Australia: TBA 2014 on Network Ten Story and script *The writing process for the premiere began on . David Fury first pitched the episode as "6:30-7:30", which would have made it the first episode to begin during an hour rather than on it. https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/350389743177039872 The episode was later referred to as "12:00pm-1:00pm" and "9:00am-10:00am" before the final start time of 11:00am was established. *This is the only other episode besides 24: Redemption to begin with a pre-title sequence. *This is the only episode where the "The following takes place…," is a range lesser than one hour as it appears after the pre-title sequence. Cast and crew *Kim Raver and William Devane reprise their roles as Audrey Raines and James Heller, respectively, both of whom last appeared in the Season 6 finale , nearly seven years prior. Both have been elevated to the main cast again. * After being dropped to recurring status in Seasons 5 and 6, respectively, Devane and Raver are promoted back to the main cast. This is the first time this has happened since Season 5, when Carlos Bernard was made a main cast member after being dropped to recurring for Season 4. * Despite being second billed for three consecutive seasons (Seasons 6-8) and being featured in the key art for Live Another Day, Mary Lynn Rajskub is billed fourth behind Yvonne Strahovski and Tate Donovan, the lowest Mary Lynn has ever been credited as a series regular. *Jon Cassar returns as director and executive producer, having last directed the Season 7 finale , and was not involved with Season 8. Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations Props and minutiae :See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day *Jack Bauer uses a Heckler & Koch P30 as his primary sidearm, replacing the HK USP he used in nearly every episode since Season 3. * A list of confirmed kills by Jack Bauer is viewed by Mark Boudreau in this episode, confirming the surname of Scott and Chris from Day 2. It also leaves off several people, including Marshall Goren and Abu Fayed. Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception Reception :See: 24: Live Another Day#Reception Appearances *Characters **Armstrong (first appearance) **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer (mentioned only) **Graem Bauer (mentioned only) **Marilyn Bauer (mentioned only) **Phillip Bauer (mentioned only) **Teri Bauer (mentioned only) **Belchek (first appearance) **Vladimir Bierko (mentioned only) **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau (first appearance) **Brandon (first appearance) **Brennan (mentioned only) **Cimbe (mentioned only) **Ron Clark (first appearance) **Coburn (first appearance) **Ted Cofell (mentioned only) **Cutler (first appearance) **Davis (mentioned only) **Dean (first appearance) **Peter Dennon (first appearance) **Andre Drazen (mentioned only) **Victor Drazen (mentioned only) **Youssou Dubaku (mentioned only) **Elemu (mentioned only) **Ira Gaines (mentioned only) **Eddie Grant (mentioned only) **Halil (mentioned only) **Hasan (mentioned only) **Hasim (mentioned only) **James Heller **Christopher Henderson (mentioned only) **Hill (first appearance) **Irv (mentioned only) **Chris Jones (mentioned only) **Benjamin Juma (mentioned only) **Curtis Manning (mentioned only) **Mariana (first appearance) **Marko (mentioned only) **Masters (mentioned only) **Miller (first appearance) **Adam Morgan (photo only) **Kate Morgan (first appearance) **Nina Myers (mentioned only) **Neil Nagi (mentioned only) **Nash (first appearance) **Steve Navarro (first appearance) **Ngozi (mentioned only) **Mikhail Novakovich (mentioned only) **Chloe O'Brian **Morris O'Brian (mentioned only) **Prescott O'Brian (mentioned only) **Timothy O'Brian (mentioned only) **Raymond O'Hara (mentioned only) **Scott Owen (mentioned only) **Pach (mentioned only) **Pedro (mentioned only) **Peel (mentioned only) **Milo Pressman (mentioned only) **John Quinn (mentioned only) **Jordan Reed (first appearance) **Rouse (mentioned only) **Scott (mentioned only) **Staines (first appearance) **Erik Ritter (first appearance) **Franklin D. Roosevelt (mentioned only) **Theodore Roosevelt (mentioned only) **Serge (mentioned only) **Shepherd (first appearance) **Spanna (first appearance) **Yuri Suvarov (mentioned only) **Chris Tanner (first appearance) **Teri (mentioned only) **Pavel Tokarev (mentioned only) **Trask (mentioned only) **Vasili (mentioned only) **Victor (mentioned only) **Edward Vossler (mentioned only) **Spenser Wolff (mentioned only) **Young (mentioned only) **Zhou Yong (mentioned only) *Locations **Afghanistan (first appearance) **Asia **Bamian (mentioned only) **Beijing (mentioned only) **California (mentioned only) **Chaghcharan (mentioned only) **CIA London Station (first appearance) **East London Mosque (first appearance) **England (first appearance) **Europe **Fort Meade (mentioned only) **Kajaki Province (first appearance) **Harrogate (mentioned only) **Hotel Los Angeles (mentioned only) **Kandahar (mentioned only) **Lashkar Gah (mentioned only) **London (first appearance) **Los Angeles (mentioned only) **Lower Heyford Air Force Base (first appearance) **Mediterranean Sea (mentioned only) **Missouri (mentioned only) **New Jersey (mentioned only) **Now Zad (mentioned only) **People's Republic of China (mentioned only) **Prague (mentioned only) **Qal 'Eh-Ye Now (mentioned only) **Qalat (mentioned only) **Qarah Bagh (mentioned only) **Santa Monica (mentioned only) **Secaucus (mentioned only) **Tarin Qawt (mentioned only) **Thames River (first appearance) **United Kingdom (first appearance) **United States of America (mentioned only) **University of California, Berkeley (mentioned only) **University of California, Davis (mentioned only) **University of California, Los Angeles (mentioned only) **Washington Field Office (mentioned only) **Willoughby House (first appearance) *Organizations and titles **18th Reconnaissance Squadron (first appearance) **Central Intelligence Agency **Counter Terrorist Unit (mentioned only) **Chatham and Dominion (mentioned only) **Delta Force (mentioned only) **Federal Bureau of Investigation (mentioned only) **General **''Jeopardy!'' (mentioned only) **Los Angeles Sheriff's Department (mentioned only) **Major **MWP Roofing & Building (mentioned only) **Open Cell (first appearance) **President of the United States **Royal Air Force (first appearance) **Secretary of Defense (mentioned only) **Special Activities Division (first appearance) **United States Air Force **United States Army **United States Navy Cyber Command (mentioned only) **United States Secret Service **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **AGM-114 Hellfire **Glock 17 **Great White Fleet (mentioned only) **Heckler & Koch MP5 **Drone **Epinephrine **Sodium chloride (first appearance) **Throwbot (first appearance) *Events **Goodwill Tour (mentioned only) **Operation Proteus (mentioned only) See also * 11:00am-12:00pm (disambiguation) 901 D901 Category:Season premieres 901